Kitty
by coockie8
Summary: After catching Paul submitting to some guy in a back alley, Ash learns of a whole other side of Paul; a side he will soon come to call 'Kitty'. In this story we will follow Ash as he discovers his inner 'Master' and becomes determined to make Paul his slave. Warnings: Rape, BDSM, Master/Slave, costume play, cat fetish, 3rd person fetish, toys, anal, oral, double penetration.
1. Prologue

_**New story (my stupid sister got me back into Pokémon the other side and this happened), this is gonna be really dirty (I hope y'all don't mind) Enjoy. **_

Prologue

Brock, Dawn and Ash slowly walked down the street in a fairly run down old town that didn't even have a name; people had just taken to calling it the 'black town' and said that kids shouldn't wander around here. Dawn continuously tried to make her skirt longer every time some creep would look at her funny, the sudden urge to pee hit Ash and he handed Pikachu to Dawn

"I'll be right back,"

He chuckled before running off to find a bathroom. It's not that he had any issues with having Pikachu with him while he went to the bathroom, it was just that this town had a bad reputation for beating people up and stealing their Pokémon; and when Ash said beat up, he didn't mean just a little fist fight, he meant these guys usually had knives and stuff. Ash ran into a rundown café to use their bathroom, the frightened looking lady behind the table smiled wearily and gave him the key. Ash smiled kindly at her to which she sighed in relief and he ran to the bathroom. After relieving himself and came out to give the key back, she smiled at him and handed him a small coffee and donut

"Don't hang around this town for too long, or you'll wind up hurt,"

She warned before scurrying off to the backroom. Ash sighed and headed out; munching on the donut she was kind enough to give him. He sighed again and looked around; where was he again? Ash shook his head and just started walking; it was a while of long, tedious walking before he was ready to admit that he was lost. Ash sighed and contemplated asking for directions…. That was probably a bad idea; he turned down an alley and hid when he heard talking

"If you're good I won't have to hurt you,"

A gruff voice chuckled. Ash peeked out of his hiding spot to see a huge, muscle man pin a much smaller boy to a wall….. Wait a minute; Ash knew that boy!

"Paul?"

He whispered to himself.

"Or you could do us both a favor and leave me alone!"

Paul snapped. Ash bit his lip; was he crazy!?

"You might wanna bite that tongue of yours; or better yet, I'll do it for ya,"

The man purred before pushing his lips against Paul's, Paul struggled and beat his fists against the much larger man's chest as he turned he head to the side

"Get o-,"

He choked as the man shoved a hand in his pants; Paul's knees shook and he grabbed the man's biceps to keep from falling

"I do love me a little boy,"

He chuckled darkly. Ash tried to will himself to move, but couldn't; he was to scared, this guy could easily punch Ash's skull in if he wanted to, but his conscience wouldn't let him just walk away and leave Paul there. Paul whimpered submissively as the man roughly stroked his hand in his pants

"These are very in the way,"

He growled while pulling Paul's jeans open then pulling them down. Paul yelped then snarled and tried to move away, the man grabbed him and slammed him into the wall again

"Don't be stupid now, pretty boy,"

He purred while licking up Paul's neck, said boy whimpered and his knees shook again

"L-Let me go,"

He panted. The older man chuckled and roughly bit Paul's earlobe, he yelped and tried to pull away again; but the fight was weaker, he was slowly giving in.

"If you just submit, this'll be way easier for both of us,"

The man purred. Paul scoffed and looked away, the man chuckled and nibbled on Paul's exposed neck. Paul whimpered and shook violently; probably due to inner turmoil. The man unzipped Paul's jacket then lifted his shirt up before leaning down and sucking on a nipple; a cry tore its way from Paul's throat and he thrusted his hips towards the man. The larger man chuckled and lifted Paul's legs; wrapping them around his waist

"Good boy,"

He purred while pulling Paul's briefs down away from his butt, Paul bit the man's neck, he chuckled

"That's feels nice, pretty boy,"

He praised. Paul just whimpered and ground his hips against him, the taller man opened his pants and pulled out his massive manhood

"This is gonna hurt a bit,"

He purred as he prodded against Paul's ass. The smaller boy whimpered and wrapped his arms around the larger male; his jacket falling off his shoulders and covering his hands more. The man slowly pushed himself into Paul; Paul clenched his teeth and whimpered in pain

"S-So big,"

He whimpered pitifully. The man chuckled and started thrusting. Paul yelped and tightened his grip on the man as he was brutally pounded. The man let out a grunt as he lowered Paul's legs to the ground and pulled out before flipping him, bending him over and entering him again. Paul choked off a scream and the man grabbed a fistful of Paul's hair and pulled the boys head back

"Beg for it, bitch, beg for my cock!"

He bellowed while slapping Paul's ass. The smaller boy yelped and looked back at the larger man with tear filled eyes

"F-Fuck me harder, please, fuck me harder~!"

He begged. A jolt of arousal shot down Ash's spine and straight to his crotch, the man laughed and pulled Paul's hair harder as he pounded faster

"Who do you belong to, bitch!"

He growled while slipping his thumb into Paul alongside his massive cock. Paul yelped at the extra stretching but otherwise kept the tempo as he pressed his forehead into the grimy wall

"You, I belong to you,"

He panted heavily; the man pulled his hair back again, pulling Paul's head away from the wall in the process. The smaller boy whimpered and brought his knees together

"I-I'm close~,"

He mewled. The man laughed and slapped his ass again

"You are such a dirty fucking slut!"

He chuckled while bringing his hand up to twist on of Paul's nipples. Said boy arched and let out a choked sob, the man released Paul's hair and nipple to grip his hips and fuck him harder. Paul was very vocal now; like he no longer cared who heard. He clawed at the wall and met the man's every thrust, the man tensed and let out a loud moan; Paul tensed as well and looked over his shoulder as the man pulled out. He dropped to his knees behind Paul and tenderly kissed the bruise on his butt from where he kept spanking

"Don't worry, pretty boy; I'll still get you off, I mean you moan so pretty it would be a crime not too,"

He purred before leaning forward and delving his tongue into Paul's abused hole. He shivered and whimpered as the man sucked, licked and slurped his entrance; Paul panted quickly and unevenly as the man rimmed him. Paul's knees began to shake and it was obvious that he was going to cum soon, he looked over his shoulder again at the taller man as he drank his own cum from Paul's ass

"I-I can't hold it anymore,"

He whimpered. The man chuckled against him and slapped his ass again before pulling away; a trail of saliva mixed with cum hanging between his mouth and Paul's hole.

"So cum, slut,"

He purred harshly. Paul shivered at the cruel words and his knees gave out as he rubbed his thighs together; desperate for any kind of friction, but too embarrassed to actually touch himself. The man chuckled again

"Do you want me to touch you?"

He purred while teasing a finger up Paul's thigh, the younger boy nodded and bit his lip

"Yes, please touch me,"

He pleaded. The man chuckled and pulled Paul into his lap; their size difference a bit ridiculous. The man leaned forward and started sucking on Paul's nipple again as he toyed the other one between his thumb and index finger, Paul mewled pathetically as he rubbed his shaft against the guys stomach, the man brought his hand between them and wrapped it around Paul's straining boyhood; that sent him over the edge. Paul arched and let out a loud cry as he came before slumping forward; resting his head against the man's chest. It was then that Ash found his will to turn and run; he'd had just witnessed someone get raped, no matter how much they liked it, it had been rape… And Ash had liked it. Paul was probably scarred for life now and Ash had never been more turned on in his life.


	2. Trying to control the urges

**New chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 1: Trying to control the urges

Ash didn't look for Dawn and Brock; he just ran. He didn't want to stop, he was too scared to stop; Paul had just been raped and Ash had totally enjoyed it. He stopped once he was out of the town and pretty deep into the forest again, Ash panted as he leaned against a tree; the thoughts of Paul squirming and begging for more were still fresh in his mind and they made his cock throb with want. Ash slid down until he was sitting then he opened his jeans and pulled his erection out of his boxers, he groaned as he started pumping his hands along his throbbing shaft. Ash let his head fall back and groaned as he squeezed the head; his thoughts drifting back to Paul. He may be a jerk but he's fucking hot; Ash had never been able to deny that, but rape? That's not exactly something normal people get turned on by. Ash thought of the way Paul had begged for it and the way he'd yelp when he got spanked; Ash's erection throbbed at the thought of spanking Paul. What, after the way he'd treated Ash, he deserved a little punishment. Ash was shocked by his own thoughts and desperately tried to shake them from his head. He came with a quiet groan and wiped his hand on the tree before putting himself back in my pants.

"Skitty,"

A Skitty purred while rubbing against his leg. Ash chuckled then smiled before stroking its head

"Skitty!"

It mewed happily before scampering off back into the forest.

"Ash!"

Dawn and Brock called in unison

"Pika~!"

Ash looked over as they ran up to him; Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder and rubbing his cheek against him. Ash grinned and pushed himself to his feet just in time to see Paul walk up behind Dawn, he glanced at Ash and his breath hitched; he had a slight limp, but nothing too serious. The throat crushing guilt began to sink in as Ash was reminded that he'd just jerked off to the thought of Paul getting raped. Ash walked in front of him as he passed Dawn and Paul looked up at Ash

"What do you want, loser?"

He hissed. Something clenched in Ash's chest and he frowned; it was like an urge, or a craving. He knew the feeling because it felt similar to when he craved cake or something, this was just darker. Dawn and Brock looked at Ash in slight shock

"Don't call me that,"

He growled. Paul's eyes widened at Ash before he smirked

"You gonna make me?"

He tested. This overwhelming flash of dominance suddenly shot through Ash and he got the sudden urge to make Paul eat those words….. Or at least Ash's cock. Said boy's brain stopped dead as that thought left as quickly as it came, he shook his head and turned away from Paul

"Whatever, I've got more important things to do right now,"

Ash grumbled before walking away from Paul; he needed to get these urges under control before he snapped and hurt somebody. Dawn and Brock ran to catch up to Ash

"Hey Ash, what was that all about?"

Dawn asked. Ash sighed and shook his head

"I don't know… I've never been so angry before….."

He mumbled. How dare that submissive little brat talk to Ash that way!? His eyes widened and he shook his head in attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. Dawn, Brock and Ash continued to walk until long after the sun had set; Ash was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the sun went down.

"Hey Ash, we should set up camp for the night,"

Dawn suddenly suggested; fatigue evident in her voice. Ash looked back at her before looking up at the night sky

"Oh, yeah sure,"

He agreed while putting his bag down. They set up camp but the crackling of another fire not too far away was distracting Ash

"I'll be right back,"

He mumbled and walked away to check it out. Ash walked a short while until the light of fire was visible through the trees and he peaked at who else was camped out here. He frowned at the site of Paul; in nothing but a tank top and his briefs, shivering every time the wind would blow. Ash looked over at Paul's clothes; they were soaking wet, something must've happened. Ash let his eyes roam over Paul's huddled up body; he was thin, but not too thin and had nice shapely legs. He had nice thighs; they curved perfectly and had just the right amount of weight, Ash's body shivered at the thought of being between those perfect thighs. Another chilly breeze blew and Paul shivered again; shimmying closer to his fire. He sighed and reached into his bag before pulling out a Pokéball

"Ursaring, come on out,"

He sighed while throwing the Pokéball in the air. Ursaring came out in a flash and looked over at Paul, said boy stood and walked over to the large bear; cuddling into it

"I'm cold,"

Ash heard Paul mumbled into its belly. It wrapped him in its arms and sat down in front of the fire; another shock of arousal shot through Ash. Why did Paul have to be so damn cute; this wasn't like him….. Then again, Ash had never actually seen him when he was all alone with his Pokémon and they weren't training. He sighed happily and curled up against Ursaring

"I'm not cold anymore,"

He mumbled. Ursaring let out a heavy sigh and just leaned back against a tree; must be used to this… That's kinda cute. Ash backed away before turning and heading back towards his own camp, He arrived just as Dawn and Brock got a fire going

"Oh, hey…. Where'd you go?"

Brock asked as Ash sat down in front of the fire. He pointed in the direction he'd just come from

"Paul's set up over there, I was just checking who had camped, that's all,"

He answered truthfully. They shrugged

"Alright well, we're gonna turn in; try not to fall asleep too late,"

Brock mumbled as he and Dawn curled into their sleeping bags. Ash sighed and lied back; where were these urges coming from, he'd never felt them for Paul in the past, so what was so different now? He shook his head and got into his sleeping bag; he could think about in the morning.

**We got to see some cutesy Paul in this one; cuddling with his ursaring. In all honesty, if I was cold I'd cuddle that shit to though. Ash is confuzled, maybe he'll start to figure things out in the next chapter!**


	3. Perfectly Fine

**And we have another chapter! Please enjoy**

Chapter 2: Perfectly Fine

Ash shifted as the sun assaulted his face from between the trees before rolling onto his back and opening his eyes

"Pikachu…. You awake?"

He asked quietly. Pikachu just shifted and curled into a ball, Ash sighed and stood; getting changed then heading over to Paul's camp, just to see if he had woken up. Ash peeked through the trees at where Paul was; still curled up with his Ursaring. He may not have been awake, but his Ursaring sure was as it looked up at Ash and snarled in warning. Said boy flinched away from the over-protective Ursaring but couldn't help smiling at its protective nature.

"Calm down, Ursaring, I'm not gonna hurt him,"

He assured while raising his hands. Ursaring wrapped its arms tighter around Paul and continued to snarl at the brunet. He sighed and decided to walk forward; slowly and keeping his hands in view

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt him,"

He assured. Ursaring snarled and pivoted its body to move Paul away from Ash; Paul mumbled something in his sleep before groaning. Ash frowned

"You keep moving around like that and you'll wake him up,"

He warned. Ursaring looked down at Paul and brushed his hair out of his face with its claws. Paul groaned and nuzzled his face into its tummy

"Down girl,"

He sighed. Ursaring; who was apparently female, looked down at him and hummed happily. She loosened her grip on him and set him down on the ground before stalking over to me and growling in my face

"I was just checking up you guys, I saw you last night out here and just wanted to make sure he was okay,"

Ash assured; yeesh, talk about a momma bear. He heard quiet groaning coming off from behind Ursaring

"Ursaring, what are you doing?"

Paul yawned while sitting up. He stretched his arms out above him; causing his tank top to rise up. Ash's cheeks heat up at the sight of skin and he looked away from Paul

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

He growled; it wasn't a friendly greeting in the least and Ursaring got more hostile at the sound of Paul's displeasure. Ash flinched away from the angry momma bear and watched Paul check to see if his clothes were dry. He let out a quiet sigh of frustration and began pulling his wet clothes back on, Ash frowned slightly; he knew how uncomfortable wet jeans could be, not to mention they could be dangerous if you had sensitive skin. And judging by the smooth look and coloring of Paul's skin Ash would have to guess that Paul did, so he was a little worried he'd chafe his legs. Ash watched Paul pull his wet shirt on then shake out his jacket before putting that on as well, he turned and caught Ash staring

"You never answered my question,"

He snarled; obviously offended by Ash's gawking. The brunet cleared his throat and pointed behind himself

"We're camped over there and I heard your fire last night, I thought I'd come see how you were, seeing as you seemed pretty uncomfortable last night,"

Ash explained. Paul yawned again and stretched his shoulders

"I'm fine; although I'm surprised you care,"

He hissed. Ash rolled his eyes at the fellow trainer

"Just because you have this unexplained hate for me, doesn't mean I share your feelings; on contrary to your belief I'm actually quite fond of you,"

He scoffed. Paul shrugged

"Whatever,"

He mumbled while picking his bag up and pulling out a Pokéball

"C'mon Ursaring, don't waste your time on him,"

He grumbled while returning the vicious she-bear. He but his Pokéball away and turned to leave, Ash ran up to him and grabbed his bag to stop him from moving. He snarled and whipped around

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He shrieked. Ash flinched; okay, bit of a touching issue. Ash clasped his hand over Paul's mouth and pinned him to a nearby tree

"Will you keep it down?"

He hissed. Ash removed his hand from Paul's mouth, but couldn't find the will to pull away. Paul struggled against Ash and memories of yesterday flashed through the brunet's brain; he instantly grew hard. Paul's struggling halted and he looked up at Ash with a shocked expression plastered on his face; he'd noticed. Ash decided to play dumb and pretend like he didn't know what Paul's problem was, even though Ash was technically the one with the problem, and it was a growing one. Paul began to struggle again, Ash shook his head and pinned Paul's wrists to the tree

"Quit struggling,"

He growled. Something snapped in Ash's brain and he soon found his lips and tongue on Paul's neck, he froze and let out a quiet, shocked squeak. All that did was send a wave of arousal down Ash's spine; said boy groaned and sunk his teeth into Paul's soft, sweet skin. He yelped and began to struggle again

"What the hell are you doing!? Get off!"

Paul snapped. Ash pulled away just long enough to slap him, that stopped him dead in his struggles; it also woke Ash out of his trance and he abruptly pulled away. Paul put a hand to his cheek and looked up at Ash; his eyes glistening slightly, the slap had obviously shocked him. The brunet swallowed thickly; there was nothing he could say to excuse his previous actions so he just ran. Ash ran back to his camp to find Brock and Dawn had already woken up and had breakfast; good.

"Come on, let's go,"

Ash urged. Brock looked up at him

"Don't you want something to eat?"

He asked. Ash shook his head

"No I'm good, let's just go,"

He pushed as Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder. He headed out before they were finished packing up; he couldn't stay there for fear of Paul coming to look for him. There was just no way he could explain himself; Ash didn't know whyheI did it. Dawn and Brock ran up to me

"Ash, are you okay?"

Dawn asked. Ash nodded and looked at them

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

He wondered. Brock frowned

"Because you've been acting strangely,"

He explained. Ash shook his head

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about, I'm fine,"

He assured while speeding ahead of them. Pikachu nudged Ash's cheek, he sighed

"I'm sure Pikachu, I'm perfectly…. Fine,"

**Ash... No, you are not okay, stop lying to yourself. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, I try to get another one out soon.****  
**


	4. Unintentionally Mocking

**Guess who's back bitches (Finally) I am soooooo sorry that this took sooooo long to update, but it's back, and on fire, baby. Hope you like the new chapter.**

Chapter 3:

Ash sighed quietly to himself as he slowed to a stop after the 3rd time Dawn and Brock had called for him to wait up. They both caught up to him and Dawn punched him in the arm

"What's gotten into you!?"

She snapped. Ash flinched slightly but didn't answer, he just continued on his way; at a slower pace so they could keep up. Dawn and Brock were muttering behind him; he heard his name a few times so he knew they were talking about him, Ash just couldn't find the will to care. Pikachu nudged his cheek again

"_Pika?"_

He whimpered. Ash patted his head absently as he looked to the floor; he had never seen that look in Paul's eyes before, he had looked so frightened. It wasn't long before they came to a Pokémon center and went inside. Ash slumped down in a seat and sighed heavily as Dawn and Brock went over to talk to Nurse Joy, Ash felt someone's presence next to him but just assumed it was Dawn or Brock and continued to play with the leaves on a decorative plant

"Care to explain what was going through your crazy brain before?"

Paul's voice hissed. Ash's head snapped up and he looked at Paul, and boy did he look pissed. Ash swallowed and stood

"N-Not here,"

He stammered while walking passed Paul. Said boy grabbed Ash's wrist

"There's no way I'm willing going into a room alone with you; not after what happened in the forest,"

He hissed venomously while pushing Ash to sit down. Paul took the seat across from Ash

"Talk, loser,"

He growled. Something in Ash's brain throbbed and the need to teach Paul a lesson came back, the brunet frowned and desperately tried to ignore it. Ash shook his head

"I don't know…. You just looked…. You..."

He gave up trying to explain himself and awkwardly looked around the room. Paul narrowed his eyes at Ash

"I what? Pissed you off by saying 'no' to your unwanted advances?"

He asked; surprisingly calmly. Ash shrugged

"As stupid as that sounds; yes,"

He agreed. Paul leaned back in his chair and looked away from Ash

"So why'd you come onto me anyway?"

He whispered. Ash swallowed thickly

"I… I don't know,"

He sighed heavily. Paul looked back at the brunet trainer

"You just did it for no reason, then?"

He grumbled. Ash shrugged

"I guess,"

He was really failing at explaining this. Paul growled to himself before standing

"Well….. When you figure out a reason for forcing yourself on me, loser, come find me,"

He hissed. Ash scowled then stood; grabbing Paul's wrist

"Don't talk to me like I'm dirt,"

He growled darkly. Paul flinched and looked at Ash wide eyed

"W-What are you doing?"

He stammered before tugging his wrist away from the brunet. Ash scoffed and stormed away from Paul; quickly realizing what he'd done. One Ash was outside the Pokémon center and well away from the object of his desires; he slammed his fist into a tree

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

He scoffed under his breath; this was getting ridiculous. He'd never felt any kind of affection for Paul in the past, so why now? Why suddenly start wanting him; especially after what Ash had seen. He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair in frustration; knocking his hat off in the process. Ash jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and pursed his lips together at the sight of Paul

"Can't you tell I don't want to be around you right now?"

He grumbled. Paul averted his gaze

"Yeah, I know, but…."

He trailed off; something clearly bothering him. Ash let his eyes travel over Paul's body before reaching forward to brush a lock of hair out of his face

"Look Paul….. I know I'm acting strangely right now, but I promise I won't hurt you,"

He assured. Although Paul would never, in a million years, admit it; Ash knew that he was afraid. He could see it in the way Paul was acting; nervous, not looking Ash in the eye, mumbling more than usual. It was all too obvious. Paul scoffed and looked away

"Whatever, Loser,"

He grumbled. Ash twitched slightly and scowled

"Why are you like that, why do you treat everybody like they're below you!?"

He snapped. Paul finally looked Ash in the eye

"Not everybody, just the people who are; like you,"

He sneered. Ash snarled; grabbing the collar of Paul's shirt and slamming him into the tree he had punched earlier. The mauve haired boy yelped softly and winced before looking up at Ash with wide, fearful eyes. The brunet trainer kept his eyes narrowed at Paul; no going back this time, he was gonna get it now. Even if Ash wasn't entirely sure what 'it' was.

"I saw you in the alley,"

He finally admitted. Paul's eyes widened further and his cheeks went bright red

"Y-You were watching?"

He stammered; clearly embarrassed. Ash nodded

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing; saw that guy harassing you before bending you over and fucking you. Saw you moaning like bitch in heat, saw him get down on his knees and eat you out, and saw you beg for him,"

He listed. Tears welled up in Paul's eyes but he quickly closed them and turned his head before they could fall. He smacked Ash's hand off the collar of his jacket and pushed passed him; running off into the woods. That was when Ash snapped out of his aggressive daze and his eyes widened in horror

"P-Paul, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

He called; running after the mauve haired trainer. Well, in a sense he'd meant it, and he'd always intended to tell Paul that he'd seen, but not in that way, he'd meant to be gentler about; not mock him. Ash ran through the woods in a desperate search for Paul, he needed to apologize; he needed to fix this…. Before Paul told anyone.

**Was that good? I come back after what must have been a year now and I leave you on a cliff hanger. So sorry. Anyway, I should be updating more regularly (Don't take me word for that though) now that the story's in third person.**


	5. Attack and a Piggy-back ride

**Back with the new chapter; hope you guys like it.**

Ash trudged through the woods; desperately searching for Paul. He stopped when he heard soft sniffling coming from somewhere to his left, he peered through the trees and sighed softly at the sight of Paul; sitting with his knees to his chest, gently crying into them. He slowly walked through the trees and up to Paul; staying quiet, and not making himself known, just watching the other boy. Paul sniffled again and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his sleeves; gasping softly and jumping to his feet at the sight of Ash's reflection in the pond he was seated in front of.

"Take it easy; I just wanna talk,"

Ash quickly assured; holding his hands up in reassurance. Paul swallowed thickly and took a step back; eyes red and puffy, cheeks tears-stained. Ash's jaw went slack as he took in the sight of the other trainer; Paul was so _beautiful _when he looked like this; cheeks red, eyelashes stuck together, tears streaming down his cheeks, lips red and slightly swollen from being chewed on. He was perfect. Ash's mouth went dry and he licked his lips to wet them.

"Look; what I said back there wasn't cool, and I didn't mean it,"

He tried to explain. Paul just scoffed and pushed passed Ash

"Whatever, Loser,"

He hissed; shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to storm away from the other trainer. Ash growled under his breath; reaching out and grabbing Paul's arm

"Would you listen to me, for once in your damn life!?"

He snapped. Paul flinched and turned to look at Ash; eyes wide with fear again, before they quickly turned angry and he ripped his arm away

"No, I will not; why should I sit here and listen to some half-ass apology so you can just attack me again when I've let my guard down!?"

He spat; pushing Ash away

"Now piss off!"

He snapped; turning to walk away again. Ash snarled and grabbed Paul's arm; slamming him into a nearby tree and pushing his lips to his. Paul went rigid; his eyes blown wide, and breath caught in his throat. Ash was kissing him. On the mouth. In broad daylight; where anyone could walk by and see them. A tiny whimper escaped in the back of Paul's throat and he squeezed his eyes shut tight; desperately trying to push Ash away, but the boy was _much _stronger than he looked. Finally, after what felt like a fortnight to Paul, Ash pulled away from the kiss and gently stroked Paul's cheek

"You're so beautiful,"

He breathed; eyelids heavy as he stared at Paul in pure lust. The mauve haired boy actually screamed before bringing his hand across Ash's cheek and turning to flee, but the brunet had had enough abuse for one day and grabbed a hold of Paul's leg; tripping him as he tried to run. Paul hit the ground with a loud thud but continued to try and crawl away from Ash

"Please; No, don't!"

Paul whimpered fearfully when Ash grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled him back

"No way in hell; I have had enough of your excessive, holier-than-thou bullshit!"

He snapped; flapping Paul onto his back and backhanding him. Paul yelped; blood dripping from his mouth where the hit hand split his lip, before twisting to try and get away

"Help!"

He cried out; now completely desperate, pride be damned. Ash clasped a hand over Paul's mouth and hushed him softly

"Ssh, Ssh; there's no need for that, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

He breathed soothingly. Paul whimpered from behind Ash's hand; tears freely falling from his eyes, snapping Ash out of his trance. The brunet quickly removed his hand from Paul's mouth and pulled away, but Paul made no move to run

"I'm sorry; please don't hurt me,"

The smaller boy whimpered pitifully; mouth bloody, and eyes soaking wet. Ash stared down at the other trainer in very ill-concealed horror

"P-Paul, I….. I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me… Oh God,"

He breathed; voice shaky, like he was on the verge of tears. Paul sniffled; shaking like a leaf, he flinched when Ash brought his hand to his face to wipe the blood away

"I hurt you…. Oh god; I hit you and you're bleeding."

Tears were freely falling from Ash's eyes now; a few hitting Paul's face, snapping the mauve haired trainer out of his deer-in-headlights like state, and he scrambled away from the other trainer; harshly wiping the blood from his mouth, which only succeeded in making it bleed more

"D-Don't touch me!"

He snapped. Ash stood up and reached out to Paul; only to have his hands slapped away

"No! Stay away from me!"

Paul shrieked; voice cracking in fear. Ash let his hands drop and he hiccupped softly

"Paul; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I never wanted this to happen,"

He whimpered apologetically. Paul stepped back and shook his head in panic, before turning and running off. Ash slumped against a tree momentarily before turning on his heels and heading after Paul

"No, Paul; Wait, please don't tell!"

He panicked; quickly realizing what could happen if anybody found out. He could lose everything; his Pokémon, his badges, hell he could probably go to some kind of jail or something. Paul, in his panic to get away from Ash, had tripped over a rock; twisting his ankle, but continued to move away from the other boy. Ash knelt down in front of him; firmly grasping his injured ankle, to ensure he wouldn't escape, and began to gently massage the aching joint. Paul flinched but slowly melted into the comforting pleasure; keeping a wary eye on Ash, just in case. The brunet finally caught Paul's gaze and smiled softly

"See; not gonna hurt you,"

He assured warmly. Paul swallowed thickly and broke the eye contact

"You make no fucking sense to me; Loser,"

He mumbled. Ash twitched; causing Paul to visibly flinch

"I'm sorry,"

He said quickly; voice high with fear. Ash sighed heavily and hooked his arms under Paul's legs before hoisting the smaller trainer onto his back. Paul struggled against the grip and stared down at Ash in ill-concealed confusion

"What the hell are you doing?"

He stammered awkwardly. Ash just chuckled and adjusted Paul in his grip

"Taking you back to the Pokémon center; you hurt your ankle pretty bad and I don't want to make you walk on it, especially after what I did,"

He explained. Paul cleared his throat and rested his chin against Ash's shoulder

"W-Whatever, you better be quick though; I don't wanna be pressed against you for too long,"

He grumbled; face heating up in embarrassment. Ash chuckled softly; adjusting Paul again as he began walking

"Yes sir,"

He teased jokingly. Paul didn't verbally respond, but a tiny, barely visible smile crept its way onto his lips. For at least half the trip, Paul kept his eyes trained warily on Ash; making sure he didn't do _anything _Paul didn't like, and he kept that stare until the smooth walk, Ash's warm body and nice smell put him to sleep.

**Did you enjoy that; please, and I am speaking from annoying experiences with past fics, don't yell at me for 'skipping over' the rape attempt, I am not 'skipping over' the rape attempt. As gross as this may sound to some people; I have been writing smut and dub-con since the 6th grade, I think I know what I am doing by now.**


End file.
